Blood Siblings
by Kalaia
Summary: Jason gets a totally surprising visitor this summer at Camp Crystal Lake. What will he do when he realizes that this visitor is actually his sister?
1. Camp Blood?

I smiled slightly as I put my suitcase on my bunk. Hopefully I could stay at this place longer than the others. Camp Crystal Lake was the name of my new "home". I was separated from my brother and mother at an early age. My father, deciding he couldn't care for me, put me in an orphanage. I hated that place more than anything else in the world. That was why I was here. I'd run away from that cruel prison when I was 12 years old. I was too young to work, but not too young to steal. I didn't enjoy what I did…but I had to eat somehow! I always made sure to never steal more than I needed. Thankfully I'd never had to steal anything more than food. I used the bedding from the orphanage and used the clothes they had provided as well. Everything else I owned was scavenged. It's amazing how many good things you can find in dumps!

Camp Crystal Lake had been closed for a good decade now. I'd asked some locals about it. All I ever got was some crazy stories about some psycho murderer, or mumblings about Camp Blood. They all warned me to never go in there. Nobody ever went into "Camp Blood" anymore. That was exactly what I needed.

I glanced around the room of the cabin I had picked out. It was close to the lake. I'd always loved water. I never understood why. It just seemed like home to me. This cabin was also one of the cleanest I had inspected. I might have had to live off the streets, but that didn't mean I liked it!

The cabin was painted a nice green color on the outside. The windows were both in tack, a little smudged, but perfectly usable. The interior was pretty nice too. I supposed that this was the head cabin when it was in use. It had a lot more than most of the other cabins. It had two separate bedrooms, each containing four bunks. It had a kitchen that had a fridge, stove, pantry, and sink. I doubted the fridge still worked, but it could be used for storage. It had a main room, I supposed for sitting around and talking, or maybe playing a game. There was a couch, small table, and a fire place in this room. The last room was a bathroom. I was surprised. Most cabins never had indoor plumbing. It was welcome though.

The bedroom had a small dresser, which I put my clothes in. The food I had recently stolen quickly went in the pantry. I took this time to see if the fridge worked. To my utter surprise, it did! A frown crossed my face. Who would keep the power running in a camp that's been closed for a decade!? Maybe they were planning on opening it again soon? I hoped not. I'd have to leave if that were the case. However, if it was working, who was I to complain? Now I had a place to store drinks!

After I finished unpacking, I walked out of my cabin to look around some more. The lake was breathtaking. There was even a little rowboat tied at the dock. I made a mental note to go boating some time. I decided to go sit on a rock beside the lake. I wondered how anyone could call this beautiful place "Camp Blood". The woods here were beautiful and peaceful. It didn't seem like the kind to harbor a maniac.

My thoughts drifted to my brother. I'd loved my brother so much. He was always so sweet. He used to run away to a field at the top of a hill that was behind our house. He'd always make sure to return with some new present for me. I received many gifts from him, including these wonderful stones, flowers, or a little insect. One day he even managed to capture a butterfly, which he brought back to show me. Some nights we'd just lie outside, watching the stars or try to catch the fireflies that always came out in the summer. Above all, there was one thing my brother always loved to do. Swim.


	2. Little Brown Book

Though Jason liked to swim, he could only do it if someone else was there to look out for him. Jason was different from other children. He had a mental disorder. It wasn't very serious, but it was enough to use a little extra caution for potentially dangerous things, even ones as simple as swimming. Jason felt and looked just like an ordinary person, but his thoughts were a little muddled. He had a little trouble reading, and he didn't understand body language very well. He could understand what people were telling him, but not as quickly as a normal child. However, none of this stopped him from being the sweetest little kid I'd ever known. I often wondered what had happened to him. After Dad had taken me away with him, I'd never seen Jason again. Sure I'd looked for him, but I couldn't find Mom or him anywhere.

I stood up and decided to take a walk through the woods. I picked up a long stick to use to bat away spider webs and as a walking stick. The woods were really beautiful. Ferns decorated the forest floor, mixing occasionally with some white and blue flowers. The rocks were mossy, but nice to sit and rest on. The forest was far from the expected gloom and darkness that would harbor a murderer. Every so often a beam of sun lit up a little open area that was surrounded by trees, but in the middle had ferns and grass and a few flowers. Sometimes a log lay there too. It was in one of these little openings that I decided to take out the book I kept in the bag I carried everywhere. I leaned against a tree and began to read. Eventually my brain decided that the sun felt so nice that I had to fall asleep.

* * *

Jason watched the girl that had invaded his home. She was very strange to him. The other times, there had always been more people coming to his home, not just a single person. She didn't use all that stuff that made loud noises. She stared out at the lake. She walked. She read. She slept. His eyes narrowed a little at her. Somehow this strange girl looked familiar to him. He crept quietly towards her, wanting to know the answer to his question. The girl stirred, he paused. He frowned. It could wait til night. Yes, he'd wait til night. Then he'd figure out why he felt like he knew her, and then get rid of her. He walked away.

* * *

I eventually woke up and looked around. It was dark. 'I must have fallen asleep.' I stretched and grabbed my walking stick. I walked back to my cabin, easily finding my way by the light of the moon. A sigh of relief escaped me as I reached my cabin. I yawned and turned on the lights. I shut the door, and then nearly screamed. A man in a mask holding a machete lunged towards me. He grabbed at my arm, but I pulled away quickly, running towards the front door. He grabbed me around my waist. I struggled, but couldn't get out of his grasp. I was simply to light to even try to get free. The man dragged me into the bedroom and threw me down on the bed. I bounced up quickly and immediately tried to punch him. He grabbed my wrist, but I used that to propel myself forward and I kicked him in the stomach. He only staggered back a little and grabbed my arm again. I struggled to get out of his grasp. As I struggled, my little brown book fell out of my pocket and onto the floor. Jason looked down at it and flung me into the wall. The breath was knocked out of me and I slid to the floor, unable to move.

Jason picked up the little brown book. He frowned. He'd seen this book before. It was Allie's, his sister's. Why would this girl have his sister's book? Maybe it wasn't really his sister's book. He opened it and turned to the last page. There it was. The drawing he had given to Allie on her birthday. It was of Allie and Mom and him. He drew Allie and himself hugging each other, while Mom put a hand on each of their shoulders. He looked at the girl and realized why she was so familiar. This… this girl _was_ his sister. He walked slowly over to the frightened and hurt girl. He reached out to touch her hair, and she flinched a little. Jason wet his lips and tried to form the words he wanted to speak. "Al-Allie?"

My heart sped up in surprise. The voice sounded familiar. The way he said my name. I was able to move my head slightly. "Jason?"

* * *

Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter...and sorry they're both so short. I never have time to write anymore, except on rare days where I have a little spare time to do what I want. Another chapter probably won't come for another long time, since finals are coming up and after that a bunch of marching band stuff.


	3. Flowers for Jason

It was all I was able to say before I passed out

* * *

Jason stared down at the now unconscious girl. This…was his sister? She'd grown so much from the little girl he'd given flowers to. He walked over to her and slowly reached out an arm. His fingers lightly touched her face. Then, a voice was heard coming from outside. His head snapped up. He reached underneath Allie and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He then quickly exited the cabin and carried her off to his home.

* * *

"This is gonna be so awesome, Karrie. A week, alone. No parents, no rules, just you and me," the teenager told his girlfriend.

His girlfriend didn't look as excited. "I dunno, Tom. You heard what the people in town called this place. Camp Blood? It doesn't sound very nice. There's supposed to be a murderer out here!"

Tom put his arm around Karrie's shoulders and walked her up to a cabin. "Aw, you don't believe that crap they told us, do you? I bet they do it all the time to keep teens from being alone out here. It's just a stupid ghost story."

Karrie looked around her nervously. "If you say so…" They opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside.

* * *

I awoke to the sensation of being carried. I looked up and my eyes met a masked face. "Jason, is that you?" The face looked down at me and nodded a little. "What are you doing out here? Where are we going?" Jason didn't answer. Instead he set her down. They were outside of another cabin.

Jason tugged on my sleeve. I followed him into the cabin. He motioned for me to sit down on the bed. I did.

"Jason, you didn't answer me. Why are you out here, where's Mom?"

Jason looked down at his feet. Then he sat down heavily. I stood up and sat down next to him. Then I put my arm around him. "It's ok, Jason." I understood what he meant by his sadness. He rested his head on me as I rubbed his back. We sat like that for a while. Eventually I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I felt so bad for my brother. He loved Mom. Her loss must have really hurt him, especially if he was living out here. I really wanted to cheer him up though. A thought snapped into my head. I got up carefully and gently lowered Jason's head to rest against the edge of the bed.

When Jason woke up Allie was gone. He shot to his feet and looked around frantically. He'd just gotten his sister back! Now she was gone? Where was Allie? Where was his sister? He moved all the furniture away, looking for her. Not finding her, he ran out the door. Then he stopped. There was Allie. She was walking towards him with something behind her back. He tilted his head, silently questioning her. Allie walked closer to him, and then held out her hand. In it, were a few beautiful flowers.

* * *

I thought that since y'all were reviewing so much, you deserved at least something new to read...so I came up with this short little chapter...which I appologize for it's said shortness.


	4. Reunited

**Alright...so I know I haven't posted in ...like a year? Sorry about that.**

**But I have continued to get reviews and alerts (thanks by the way) even though I haven't been posting....so I decided that you all deserved better than my non-posting and took some time out of my busy schedule to write a quick post. If you're lucky,unless you hate the story, I'll post again soon. **

* * *

"Get a load of this Karrie! Looks like someone was here a while ago." Tom peered into the pantry. "They even left some food for us." He turned back to Karrie with a smile on his

face. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Tom, what if they're still here? " Karrie looked at Tom uncomfortably. "I don't want to stay here if this is someone's home."

Tom threw an arm around Karrie's shoulder. "Aw lighten up will ya? If someone comes back then we'll just grab another cabin." He walked back over towards the fridge. "I doubt

anyone is still here though."

Karrie crossed her arms. "But, Tom, what if-, "she bit her lip uncertainly. Tom threw her an annoyed look.

"What?"

"What if the murderer got whoever was staying here? Or maybe this is the murderer's cabin!" She was panicking now. "Tom I want to leave. Can't we stay in a hotel or

something?"

He sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have talked to them. No, we're not gonna pass this up just because you heard some ghost stories, and anyway, I told you. I spent the last of my

money on that new car. " He smirked and lifted up her chin. "'Sides. It's not like I couldn't protect you."

Karrie smiled slightly. "Maybe."

"That's my girl." He threw her a mischievous grin. "Now why don't we go check out the bedroom…"

* * *

Jason stroked the flowers he was holding from his bed. Allie was sitting next to him, talking about her adventures away from home, but only the good parts. She wasn't going to

put even more emotional strain on her brother.

It was starting to get dark when Allie decided it was time to go back. She got up, and immediately felt something pulling her back. Jason was holding onto her sleeve, and didn't

look ready to let go.

"It's getting late Jason. I need to get some sleep."

He tugged on her sleeve again. Allie gave him a small, tired smile. "Ok. I'll stay with you tonight, but I'm gonna have to go back to my cabin tomorrow."

He tugged again. Allie sighed and laid down on the bed next to her brother. She pulled the covers over him. "G'night Jason."

The two reunited siblings slept soundly next to each other that night.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I really didn't have much time to write this....anyways, hope you enjoyed it...if not...oh well. Next we'll deal with what happens to the people in Allie's cabin, and what happens when she learns about her brother's recent crimes....may take a few chapters to cover it all though.**


End file.
